muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Muppets Most Wanted
Muppets Most Wanted is the Muppets' eighth feature film, a direct follow-up to the 2011 feature film The Muppets, released byDisney in 2014. The screenplay was written by James Bobin andNick Stoller, returning from the previous film. Bobin also returned to direct the film. A new Pixar short, featuring characters from Monsters University, precedes the film in its theatrical release.[1] The film has been described as a "comedy caper" set in Europe.[2]Ricky Gervais stars as Dominic Badguy, "a male lead whose intentions are always in question," along with Ty Burrell as Jean Pierre Napoleon, a French Interpol agent, Tina Fey as "a feisty prison guard named Nadya," and a "slew of cameos".[3][4][5] According to an interview with Kermit the Frog: Plot According to an interview with the Kermit the Frog: Cast Muppet Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Foo-Foo, Statler, Beaker, Lips, Rizzo the Rat, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam Eagle, Animal *Bill Barretta as Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, The Swedish Chef, Bobo, Carl, Baby Boss, Carlo Flamingo, Leprechaun Security Guard *Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf *Peter Linz as Walter, Manolo Flamingo *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Miss Poogy, Bobby Benson, Wayne *Matt Vogel as Constantine, Floyd Pepper, Sweetums, Pops, Robin the Frog, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, 80s Robot, Camilla, Uncle Deadly ;Human Cast ;Ricky Gervais as Dominic Badguy ;Ty Burrell as Jean Pierre Napoleon ;Tina Fey as Nadya ;Tony Bennett as Himself ;Hugh Bonneville as Irish Journalist ;William Brand as Berliner #2 ;Andres Cantor as Announcer ;Jemaine Clement as King Prison ;Kenneth Collard as Berliner #1 ;Sean Combs as Himself ;Rob Corddry as First AD ;Mackenzie Crook 's Prado Museum Guard # 1 ;Céline Dion as Piggy Fairy Godmother ;Lady Gaga as Herself ;Zach Galifianakis as Hobo Joe ;Josh Groban as Maximum Security Prisoner ;Salma Hayek as Herself ;Tom Hiddleston as The Great Escapo ;Tom Hollander as Theater Manager ;Toby Jones the Prado Museum Guard # 2 ;Frank Langella as Beefeater Vicar ;Ray Liotta as Big Papa ;Ross Lynch as Young Florist ;James McAvoy as UPS Guy ;Aleksandar Mikic as Other Guard ;Chloë Grace Moretz as Newspaper Girl ;Fleur Poad as Berliner #3 ;Dylan "Hornswoggle" Postl as Prisoner One ;Usher Raymond as The Usher ;Miranda Richardson as Berliner at Window ;Saoirse Ronan as Herself ;Til Schweiger as German Cop ;Russell Tovey as Delivery Man ;Danny Trejo as Danny Trejo ;Stanley Tucci as Ivan The Guard ;Christoph Waltz as Himself ;UK Muppet Performers ;Louise Gold, Nigel Plaskitt, Mak Wilson, Warrick Brownlow-Pike, David Silva Covarrubias Additional UK Muppet Performers Geoff Felix, Don Austen, Mandy Travis, Neil Sterenberg, William Banyard, Daisy Beattie, Sue Beattie, Lynn Robertson Bruce, Dave Chapman, Colin Purves, Stan Middleton, Tony Lymboura, Rachel Leonard, Marcus Clarke, Richard Coombs, Sue Dacre, Phil Eason, Iestyn Evans, Damian Farrell, Matthew Crowfoot, Sheila Clark, Andy Heath, Paul Jomain, Mark Mander, Alison Mcgowan, Helena Smee, Katherine Smee, Andrew Spooner, Chris Thatcher, Olly Taylor, Robert Tygner, Fiona Wilson ;LA Muppet Performers ;*Marc Petrosino, Pam Arciero, Jennifer Barnhart, Alice Dinnean, Noel MacNeal, Martin P. Robinson, John Kennedy, Julianne Buescher, Carmen Osbahr, Paul McGinnis, Leslie Carrar, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Jim Kroupa, Lisa Buckley, Ryan Dillon, John Tartaglia, Tyler Bunch, Brett O'Quinn, James Murray, Brian Jones, Alex Villa, Art Vega, David Barclay, David Skelly, Michael Oosterom, Michelan Sisti, Mike Quinn, Sean Johnson, Tanya Haden, Kristin Charney, James Murray, Bruce Lanoil, Chase Woolner, Kevin Carlson, Nathan Danforth, Victor Yerrid, Drew Massey *'Cut roles:' *Dexter Fletcher[14] *Bridgit Mendler *Silvana Lovin [15 ] *Josh Pence[16] *Debby Ryan *Peter Serafinowicz[17] * Muppet cast *''Muppet Characters ''(speaking) *80s Robot (extended version), Animal, Andy and Randy, Beaker, Babies, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, Big Mean Carl, Bull (extended version), Constantine, Camilla, Chickens, Crazy Harry, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Teeth, Floyd, Fozzie Bear, The Flying Zucchini Brothers, Foo-Foo, Gonzo, Hobos (extended version), Janice, Kangaroo (extended version), Kermit the Frog, Larry and Oliver, Leprechauns, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Lips (extended version), Manolo and Carlo Flamingo, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pops, Rizzo the Rat, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Sam Eagle, Scooter, Statler & Waldorf, Sweetums, The Newsman, The Swedish Chef, Uncle Deadly, Walter, Wayne (extended version), Zoot (extended version) *''Background Muppets ''(non-speaking) *Afghan Hound, Angel Marie, Annie Sue, Armadillo, Aretha, Auburn Hair Pirate, The Barbershop Cactus Quartet, Beautiful Day Monster, Begoony, Bill, Billy Bob the Lemur, Brool the Minstrel, Brewster, Behemoth, Beggar, Black Dog, Blind Pew, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bulls, Bubba, Calico, Carter, Chip, Cockatoo (extended version), Captain Pighead, Catgut, Cows, Clueless Morgan, Croaker, Cynthia Rose, Danny Dino Doc, Droop, Dead Tom as (Thomas Blood), The Early Bird, Ernst Stavros Grouper, Frogs, Frackles, Flash, Flaubert, Geri and the Atrics drummer, Gil, Gorillas, Gramps, Howard Tubman, Inkspots, J. G., Julius Strangepork, Koala (extended version), Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy's offspring, Leroy, Marvin Suggs, Mad Monty, Mildred Huxtetter, Mahna Mahna, Muppaphone, Mustache Eye Patch Pirate, Mr. Curly Twirly, Mr. Bitte, Mudbunny, Murray the Minstrel, Muppets Tonight Band drummer, The Mutations, Nigel, Old Tom, One-Eyed Jack, Orange Gold Cut Nosed Pirate, Pigeon, Pigs, Pokey, Polly Lobster, Purple Hair Pirate, Quongo, Rats, Red Gold Lipped Pirate, Rover Joe, Shark, Sheep, The Snowths, Spamela Hamderson, Spotted Dick, three pirates from muppet treasure island, Thog, Trumpet Girl, T.R. Rooster, Undertaker, Unicorn, Walleye Pike, Wanda, Whatnots, Wander McMooch, Yellow "Hugga Wugga" Creature, Yolanda Rat Disney Cameos Hans, Hayabusa, Jafar, Shan Yu, Yzma Crew **Director: James Bobin **Writers: James Bobin and Nick Stoller **Executive Producers: John G. Scotti, Nick Stoller **Producers: David Hoberman, Todd Lieberman **Original Songs: Bret McKenzie **Music by: Christophe Beck **Muppet Designers and Builders: Puppet Heap ***Puppet Heap: Paul Andrejco, Lauren Attinello, Barbara Bosak, Kelli Burton, Michael Bush, Stephanie Cathro, Vanessa Chan, Rhys Chapman, Ceili Clemens, Melissa Creighton, Carole D'Agostino, Isabelle Dufour, Richard Dyar, Henri Ewaskio, James Godwin, Anthony Grosso, Elizabeth Hara, Deborah Hertzberg, Ann Marie Holdgruen, Lisa Howard, Jean Marie Keevins, Tom Mclaughlin, Danielle Obinger, Anna Paniccia, Maria Scheibe, Diana Schoenbrun, Mari Tobita, David Valentine, Cynthia Woodie, Brendan Yi-Fu Tay ***Interns: Jane Andrejco, Margaret Andrejco, Owen Andrejco, Emily Irvine, Casey Miller, Sarah Pickup, Devora Reiss, Nelly Reyes, Yu-Chun Wang * *;Muppet Workshop **Puppet Captain: Bill Barretta **Special Effects Supervisor (puppets): Jane Gootnick **Special Effects Senior Technicians (puppets): Mary Brehmer, Scott Johnson, Peter Mackennan, Andrea Detwiler **Animatronics Supervisor (puppets): Thomas O. Newby **Animatronics Designers (puppets): Tim Rose, Adam Keenan **Modelers (puppets): Janet Knechtel, Darryl Worbey **Puppet Workshop Coordinator: Catriona Rings **Puppet Workshop Assistant: Joanne Chan Category:Muppet Movies Category:2014